The Last Night
by Jimmy Nightmare
Summary: Lemon & Lime Slash Yaoi, The complicated love lives of the ninja's of Kohona. Ch.5 Up now!
1. Breath

The last Night  
by: Jimmy Nightmare

Episode One "Breath"

Naruto Lay in Kiba's arms, his head upon his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Kiba breathed in deeply. "How was your day, my love," Kiba asked him. "Sauske is being an ass, he won't tell me who he's going out with," Naruto replied softly, he yawned. "Well, who do you think it is," Kiba asked. "I think its Shikamaru, I haven't seen them apart lately," Naruto giggled. "You're cute when you're gossiping," Kiba said to him. Naruto looked up into Kiba's eyes. "Really," Naruto asked him. "Yeah, you're adorable," Kiba replied. Something's wrong, Naruto thought, Kiba was starting to seem distant. Everyday things got weirder between them. Naruto was questioning Kiba's love for him, in his mind ever since they got together; there was something about Kiba that made Naruto vulnerable. Kiba's eyes stared out the open window, towards the moon. Akumaru lay on the floor sleeping. Naruto started to drift off into sleep, to the sound of Kiba's beating heart.

The next morning, Naruto awoke and it was still dark outside. Kiba was out taking Akumaru to the training fields to practice some new jitsu's. Naruto sat up and stared out the window of his apartment. He ruffled his hair and started getting dressed. He and Sakura had to go to the Land of Waves for the next few days to meet with a group of rogue Shinobi who had decided to become allies with Kohona. He put on his clothes, strapped on his kunai holders, stretched a little, and then went to the Training field to meet with Sakura and Shino, who was accompanying them.

6 Days later

Naruto, Sakura, and Shino arrived back home late that night. "See you guys tomorrow," Naruto said to the others and started towards his apartment building. Naruto walked into his house, Kiba was asleep on the bed. Naruto stripped down naked and lay against his lover's warm body. Kiba felt him and turned around. "I missed you so much," Kiba said. He kissed Naruto and held him against his body. Naruto kissed him back passionately. Kiba ran his fingers through Naruto's hair while Naruto ran his hands up and down Kiba's warm body. Naruto then grabbed Kiba's hard erection and started stroking it hard. Kiba moaned and started stroking Naruto. Naruto then let go of Kiba's cock and turned around. Kiba thrust deep into Naruto, Naruto moaned loudly while Kiba fucked him. Kiba moaned into Naruto's ear. Kiba then shot his load deep into Naruto and they both screamed out loud.

The next morning, Naruto awoke and found himself alone. Naruto at first thought Kiba was at the training fields, but he went into the kitchen he found a note. The note read: Naruto, I'm out with Shikamaru and Sauske getting supplies, me and Shikamaru are going on a mission for about a month, I'll give you details when I get home, Love Kiba. Naruto sighed when he finished the note. He got dressed, ate breakfast and head off to the academy, today he was gonna show off his Shadow Clone Jitsu to some new ninja students. Later that day, Naruto got home and Kiba was there. "Hey sweetie," Kiba said to Naruto as he walked in the door. Kiba had already been preparing his gear for the trip. "Tell me about his trip, where are you going," Naruto asked him as he sat down on the bed. "Well ,apparently there is some group of rogue Shinobi in the sand village, so they decided to call for help," Kiba said, a bit of worry in his voice. "Not even Gaara and Kankuro can handle it," Naruto asked worriedly. "Apparently not. They asked me and Shikamaru to go," Kiba said. Kiba sat down next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba. "I'm gonna miss you," Naruto whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna miss you to," Kiba replied, then he kissed Naruto. Naruto kissed back and they held each other in long embrace while kissing. Naruto started to take his shirt off when there was a knock on the door. "Damn it," Kiba said. "That must be Shikamaru," Naruto said, tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise," Kiba said to him. Kiba gave Naruto one of his famous bear hugs and grabbed his pack. "I love you Naruto, I'll be home soon, I promise," Kiba said then walked out the door.

Please R&R

Thanx Much!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

The Last Night  
Chapter 2 "Calm before the Storm"

Naruto woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Kiba had been gone for already four days and it was affecting him badly. Naruto curled up on the bed and gripped his pillow tight. He stared out the window and wondered where his love was. His mind started to wander about his love. Naruto started to drift back into sleep when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Naruto put on pants and ran to the door. Kiba stood at the door, without saying a word he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a deep romantic kiss. Then Naruto awoke, he started silently crying as he got ready for the day's work. He made his way down to the training field. Kakashi, Sauske, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and Ino were already there. Naruto went over to where Kakashi and Sauske were sparing. "So, what on the agenda for today," Naruto asked. "Nothing really, you don't look so good," Kakashi answered him. "Yeah, more bad dreams," Naruto replied. "Sorry to hear that," Sauske said to him. "It's no big deal," Naruto said as he walked away. He went into the Field tent on the training field and sat down at the map table. "How's it going Naruto," Hinata asked, surprising Naruto. "Oh, its ok I guess," Naruto replied. The exhaustion in his voice told everyone how he really was. Naruto started to doze off when Kakashi walked into the tent. "Geez, I didn't think Kiba's absence would have such an effect on Naruto," Kakashi said to Hinata. "Yeah, me neither," She replied.

Later that day, Naruto was walking home when Kakashi ran to catch up with him. "Hey, you up for some ramen? Rock Lee, Sauske and I were going to get some, you wanna come," Kakashi asked him. "Eh, I guess so," Naruto replied. Once at the stand, Naruto quietly ate his ramen while Rock Lee and Kakashi talked about Tai Jitsu. Sauske looked over at Naruto and though about something to say. "Hey want some sake Naruto," Sauske offered. "Sure," Naruto replied quietly. After a few shots, Naruto started to feel better, he started talking with Sauske. After a while Kakashi and Rock Lee left leaving Naruto and Sauske sitting at the stand eating ramen and drinking sake. "You know, I made a bet with Kiba about who you're going out with," Naruto said to him. "Really, who" Sauske asked. "Shikamaru," Naruto replied then took another shot. "Damn, you got me," Sauske replied. "Seriously," Naruto asked. "Yeah man, I asked him out at Gaara's party like two weeks ago," Sauske answered. "How's the sex life," Naruto asked. "Hehe, it's alright," Sauske replied and winked. Naruto laughed and grabbed the bottle of sake and took a big swig. "Yeah, me and Kiba's sex life is amazing, especially when we're in heat," Naruto giggled. Sauske laughed out loud and smiled at Naruto. Naruto felt really relaxed around Sauske these days, not all bottled up like they used to be, now they were really good friends. "Hey you wanna go prank Sakura's house," Naruto asked. "Oh, fuck yeah," Sauske replied. They ran down the street drunken falling over with sake bottles in their hands, they ran to Sakura's house. Naruto went up to the front door and pushed the doorbell several times. Saukura answered the door in her pajamas. Naruto looked at Sauske, and Sauske looked at him and they burst out laughing. "What the hell , are you guys drunk," Saukura asked, anger rising in her voice. "Yeah, just a little bit," Sauske said with a smile to Sakura. Sakura melted at the sight of his smile and said, "Come on, get inside before you get in trouble."

Naruto lay on the floor and Sauske on the couch. Naruto sat up; he hiccupped and looked as Sauske. Sakura had left them in the living room, and she went to bed. Sauske looked at Naruto and sat up. Naruto stood up and sat down on the couch next to him. Sauske and Naruto stared at each other for the longest time, then, Sauske grabbed Naruto's face and pressed his lips to Naruto's lips. Sauske pulled Naruto into a long kiss and then they fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up on the floor, he couldn't remember much from last night, except he faintly recalled Sauske kissing him. Sauske lay still asleep on the couch. Naruto got up looked around. He realized that this was the first time he had been to Sakura's house. Naruto started wondering about that kiss. What the hell happened, he thought, did he do that on purpose? "Good morning," Sauske said from the couch. "Hey," Naruto replied. "What the hell happened last night," Sauske asked. Naruto paused for a moment, should he tell him about the kiss or not. "Nothing, we got drunk and came here, is all I remember," Naruto replied. "Shit, we better get to the training field," Sauske said. "Yeah… Let's go," Naruto said.


	3. Lights in the Sky

Chapter Three  
"Lights in the Sky"  
Three weeks later

Naruto lay in bed that day, he blew off going to the training field and he lay in bed, wondering what he should do. Damnit Sauske, why the hell did you kiss me for, he thought. Why the hell did this happen to me? He stared at the ceiling, he wished Kiba was there. Naruto's eye started to well up with tears. He silently cried to himself as he contemplated what to do. He started to get really sleep and while arguing with himself inside his mind, he drifted off. Kiba stood before him. "Why Naruto, I love you, why did you do this to me," Kiba pleaded to him. Naruto fell to his knees, "I didn't want this to happen Kiba, it's not my fault," Naruto sobbed to him. Kiba also started to cry, then he stopped. He started staring at Naruto with a vicious look. The animal rage in Kiba started to build up. "I gave you everything Naruto, my love, my heart, my virginity, I gave you everything I had, and all I asked was that you would be faithful to me," the rage in his voice grew. " I'm sorry Kiba," Naruto started to say. "SORRY ISN'T FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH," Kiba screamed. He started slightly sobbing, "WHY NARUTO, WHY?" Suddenly he pulled a kunai from his jacket and with a single slash, he cut Naruto's throat.  
Naruto woke up in a scream. He looked around, he got up from the bed, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. Wiping the vomit from his chin, Naruto burst into a sob, "I'm sorry Kiba, I'm so Sorry." He ran back to his bed and lay down; he grabbed his pillow and held it snug to his chest. "Why did this happen," Naruto sobbed. Then he started to think, maybe Sauske won't remember, maybe this isn't such a big deal, if he doesn't remember, it never happened, he thought. Naruto hated the idea of lying to Kiba, but it was just one kiss, it's not the end of the world, besides, Kiba didn't need to know about one tiny kiss. Naruto started to feel better and eventually he drifted off into sleep again, this time, a better dream.  
Naruto woke up the next day and felt a lot better. He got his gear on and went to the training field. Kakashi confronted him once Naruto showed up. "Hey Naruto, where were you yesterday," Kakashi asked. "Eh, I wasn't feeling good, I figured one day of rest wouldn't hurt," Naruto replied. "Well you should of told me, but it's not that big of a deal, any way, you ready," Kakashi asked him. "Yeah, let's get to it," Naruto said, that great fire in his voice, ready for anything attitude. The group spent most of the day training other Ninja students. Sakura went over some of the basics of being a Medical Ninja, while Rock Lee and Sauske took a group of students and were showing them some Tai Jitsu. Naruto was helping Kakashi around the village getting rid of giant pests getting into people's property.  
At the end of the day, Naruto went home and made some ramen and sat on the roof of his house and meditated. He started out into the forest and felt relaxed. He finished his ramen and went to go see Kakashi at his home. Kakashi answered the door, "Hey Naruto come on in." Naruto walked in to his living room and sat down. "Say Kakashi, have you heard from Kiba or Shikamaru lately," Naruto asked. "Actually they should be home by tomorrow," Kakashi replied with a smile. Naruto broke out into a huge smile. "Really? Wow, I can't wait," Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks Kakashi- Sensei," Naruto said and left. Naruto ran home at full speed and jumped in bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, he started seeing Kiba holding him and they were once again, together.  
The next day, Naruto quickly got dressed and ran to the Gate to wait for Kiba.


	4. The Homecoming

The Homecoming

Naruto stood at the gate and waited for Kiba, he started getting antsy when he heard his voice. Then he saw Kiba, Akumaru at his side. Naruto ran full strength towards Kiba and glomped him, knocking them to the ground. Naruto kissed Kiba passionately and held him close. "Oh god, Kiba, I missed you so much," Naruto cried to him. "Oh, don't cry sweetie, I'm here, I'm here," Kiba comforted him. Akamaru pounced on Naruto's back. "Hahaha, your goofy Akamaru," Naruto said. The all laughed. "Lets go home, we have the day off," Naruto said. Naruto got off of Kiba and took his hand and pulled him up. Naruto and Kiba held hands and smiled and Naruto felt wonderful. They went home and lay in bed. Naruto had his head against Kiba's chest and listened to his heartbeat as always. Kiba held him close and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Naruto, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kiba said. Naruto looked up into his lovers eyes. "Really," Naruto asked him. "Yes," Kiba replied. "Oh Kiba," Naruto cried and kissed his lover. They lay in each others arms. Then Naruto moved his arm and felt Kiba's hidden hard errection under the blanket. "Hmmm…. what's that I feel," Naruto said in his sexy voice. Naruto pulled back the covers, revealing Kiba's 8 inch cock. "Hmmm… what happens when I do this," Naruto whispered and started licking the head of Kiba's cock. Kiba moaned and licked his lips. Naruto then licked up and down the shaft and wrapped his tongue around the head. "Oh Naruto," Kiba moaned softly. Then Naruto started sucking it, with his lips wrapped around the shaft, his tongue licking the head gently. Kiba started moaning louder and louder. "Ohhhhh Naruto, ohhhhh god, I'm gonna cum, im gonna cum," Kiba moaned. Then right when Kiba started cuming, Naruto caught it all in his mouth, he swallowed it all and said. "Yummm…. That is sooooo good," Naruto's eyes showed Kiba that he was cumdrunk and he wanted more. Kiba got on his hands and knees and said. "Take me Seme," He moaned. Naruto licked Kiba's tight entrance, moistening it. Kiba moaned loudly. Then Naruto spit in his and stroked his hard cock a couple of times then thrust it deep in to Kiba, hitting his sweet spot. Kiba screamed loving the pain and the intense pleasure. Naruto pumped in and out, fucking Kiba hard. "Harder Naruto, fuck me harder," Kiba moaned. Naruto fucked him hard in and out. "I'm gonna cum Kiba!" "Cum in me Naruto, CUM IN ME!!!"  
Afterwards, Kiba lay in Naruto's arms. Covered in cum and sweat, the two lovers lay together, dreaming of a life together forever. Naruto woke up first, it was about 5pm. He lay there watching Kiba sleep. Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. Kiba woke up and looked in to his eyes. "I love you," Kiba said to him. "I love you too," Naruto replied with a smile. Kiba got up and put on a shirt. "What are we doing," Naruto asked. "We're going out for dinner. Shikamaru invited us out tonight," Kiba replied. "Alright, I'm gonna take a shower," Naruto said. Kiba then took off his shirt again. "I could use a shower too," Kiba smiled at him. Naruto and Kiba got into Naruto's shower and turned on the water. Kiba and Naruto started kissing while the cool water ran down their naked bodies. Naruto ran his hand up and down Kiba's tight body, while their tongues clashed inside each other's mouths. Kiba pulled away for a minute, leaving a stand of saliva hanging between their mouths. Kiba smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. "Now, let's clean you up you dirty puppy," Naruto said to Kiba.  
Naruto had on a nice pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt. Kiba wore his fishnet shirt with a grey t-shirt over it and his favorite shorts that Naruto got for him awhile ago. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant where Shikamaru and Sauske were going to meet them. They walked inside and saw Sauske and Shikamaru already waiting for them. "Hey guys," Naruto said to them as he sat down next to Kiba at the table. Sauske didn't say anything, he stared out towards the window. "You ok, Sauske?" Kiba asked politely. "Yeah, I'm alright," Sauske replied, his eyes met with those of Naruto. Naruto then felt afraid, thinking that Sauske might have remembered their kiss. "So, what have you guys been up to lately," Naruto asked casually, not trying to raise Sauske's suspicions. "Well, me and Sauske spent the day in bed, hehe, if you know what I mean," Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto gave a faint laugh and looked at Kiba. Kiba smiled at him and said "Yeah, we did the same." Sauske raised an eyebrow while looking at Naruto. Naruto gave a slight giggle and then took a drink of water. "Say, are you guys open minded," Sauske asked suddenly. "Ummmm…. That depends, why?," Naruto asked surprised. "Well, would you guys ever want to get together and have some 'Fun', "Sauske asked his eyes on Naruto. "Ummm… maybe that sounds like fun," Kiba said, then looked to Naruto for approval. "Yeah, that would be interesting," Naruto replied. "Sweet, when do you wanna," Shikamaru asked. "How bout next week sometime," Kiba said. "Sounds good," Sauske replied. For awhile, no one spoke much, just a little small talk here and there. The waiter came to their table and they ordered their food. Kiba munched down on his steak while Naruto nibbled on his pizza, he was too busy thinking about that night with Sauske to eat very much. He stared out into space, wondering if Sauske remembered any of that night. After everyone had finished, they all picked up their bills and a left. "See you guys tomorrow," Sauske said, his eyes still on Naruto. "See you later," Naruto replied to them.


	5. Dead Memories

Dead Memories

Episode 5

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night, Kiba's arms around him and holding him tight. Naruto smiled and kissed Kiba's arm. He started to nod off when Kiba awoke. "You awake, hun," Kiba asked, his voice thick with sleep. "Yeah, you ok sweetie," Naruto asked. "I'm wonderful, I'm so happy to be home," Kiba whispered. Naruto smiled and snuggled up on Kiba's chest. "So, how were things at home while I was gone baby," Kiba asked. "I was miserable, I missed you so much," Naruto replied. "Awww sweetie, its ok, I'm home now baby," Kiba held Naruto tighter. Naruto looked up into Kiba's eyes, a few tears escaped. Kiba wiped tears from Naruto's cheek and kissed him. Naruto buried his head into Kiba's chest. Kiba held him tighter and cried also. Naruto sobbed him self quietly to sleep in his lover's arms.

The next morning Kiba woke up, he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as his lover slept. Kiba kissed Naruto on the head and got out of bed. Akamaru got up and was pawing at the patio door. "Alright, I'm coming," Kiba laughed. He let Akamaru out and went to the kitchen, he made some breakfast and brought it to Naruto, "Wake up sleepy head," Kiba giggled. Naruto smiled brightly as he opened his eyes. "Awww, thank you sweetie," Naruto grinned. Kiba kissed Naruto passionately. "Eat up sugar, we have things to do today," Kiba smiled. Naruto and Kiba ate breakfast and got dressed. They ran to the training field where Kakashi stood alone, flipping through his manga. "Hey Kakashi, whats going on? Where is everybody?" Naruto asked. "You guys have vacation time, take a rest, you need it, especially you Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto needed as much time with Kiba as possible. Kiba and Naruto walked home and laid on the couch together. "Hmmm...." Kiba thought about what to do as he petted Akamaru and Naruto's heads. Naruto had his head on Kiba's lap and stared up at Kiba smiling.

Kiba looked down at Naruto. "What are you doing goober," He asked smiling. "Watching you, i missed you so much," Naruto said. "Aww sweetie, I missed you too," Kiba smiled. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's head. Naruto let out a giggle and wrapped his arms around Kiba. Naruto sat up and cuddled up against Kiba. "Mhmmmm, its so good to have you home," Naruto whispered gently. "What happened sweetie?" Kiba asked him. "Nothing happened, i was just really lonely with out you," Naruto said quickly, trying to push his kiss with Sauske out of his head. "So, you wanna go to Shikamaru's and Sauske's tonight for some fun," Kiba smiled devilishly. Naruto thought for a moment, 'Oh god, I don't know if i can do this,' He thought for a minnute. "Uhmmm sure, sounds like fun," Naruto said, forcing a smile on his face. Kiba grinned "Alright, I'm gonna go call Shikamaru, I'll be right back hun," Kiba got up and walked into the kitchen where the phone was. Naruto stretched out on the couch and looked up at the celing. He soon fell asleep, soon dreams were in his head. He went back about a year, when he and Sasuke were going out, He saw the passionate night they had gotten together. Naruto tried to fight it in his mind, but soon his dreams were overrun by the memories of him and Sauske. Naruto's member started to harden from the erotic memories of him and Sauske.

Kiba walked back into the living room and saw Naruto, asleep. He kneeled beside his lover and stroked his hair. "Oh, I love you so much Naruto," Kiba whispered gently. He noticed Naruto's hardening cock. Kiba smiled devilishly as he unbuckled Naruto's pants and licked up Naruto's cock. Naruto woke up and saw Kiba, Kiba smiled and licked up Naruto's cock again. Naruto moaned and gripped the couch. Kiba took Naruto all the way into his mouth and sucked hard, wrapping his tongue around the head. Naruto moaned louder biting his lip and gasping. Kiba bobbed his head up and down on his lovers hard cock, going as fast as he could. "Ohhhhh mhmmm Kiba," Naruto moaned loudly. Kiba stopped and smiled at Naruto. "Lets wait till tonight to finish this," Kiba grinned. "Ohhh you're so mean." Naruto moaned. Kiba got up and walked into the bed room. "I'm gonna take a shower, i'll be back love," Kiba yelled to Naruto. Naruto sat there and looked at the wall. 'God, tonight is gonna be interesting'


End file.
